Ancients
As their name suggests this is one of the very old races in the galaxy. ---- Biological makeup Very little is known of the biological make up of Ancients as we have not been able to study them in detail. They seem to be at times beings of light and have no corporeal form. A few members of UKGC personnel have met an Ancient on a planet Dr Kibble found the location of in a transmission he picked up prior to joining UKGC. Such a being is difficult to describe as they have no physical form. One thing which has been discovered is that certain Ancient Devices only respond to people who have the Ancient Gene. Without this Gene people are unable to activate such devices. ---- Observations from discussions with Sergi Sergi 'mutated' into an Ancient due to the continued wearing of a device designed to be used by the Ancients. This caused some physical changes I believe but I will leave that to the Docs to describe. Mentally it changed him significantly. The most obvious outward sign was that he lost the ability to speak English or even Russian. He was only able to communicate in Ancient and as the only Ancient speaker in UKGC we became his translator. The change however was much more pronounced that that. He knew things that he did not know before, my best guess is the knowledge was encoded into Ancient DNA the same way symbiotes have a genetic memory. He obviously knew more than he was prepared to disclose on some subjects even going as a far as to say we were not ready to know such things. His whole attitude to things changed becoming more distant and fatherly, I very much got the impression he was operating on a different level from a normal human being. As I was in a similar situation in that I was still coming to terms with the amount of new information and memories I had recently acquired his attitudes seemed quite reasonable at the time. He also became unable or unwilling to go anywhere near Keb technology, it seemed to be coursing him problems to be anywhere near it and he was adamant that we should not use it, as have all the Ancient texts I have seen on the subject. He gave me the impression that he had to chose to stay an Ancient and ascend or give it all up and become human again, he seemed in a lot of pain for most of our last mission and I got the impression his body was struggling to cope with the change. Although he was being a little cryptic I believe he had already been in contact in some way with other Ancients. He had decided to see the process to it's conclusion and eventually his body couldn't cope or wasn't necessary or something and he 'died'. He was still around in a seemingly physical form for a while after that but I am not exactly sure how that worked as he wasn't alive in the normal sense. He finally left his body at the base and became fully none corporal after he had said his goodbyes and went through the gate to a location which needed an extra chevron to dial it. ---- Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures Category:Ancients